User blog:J1coupe/Naughty Bear vs. Freddy Fazbear. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo... Happy Halloween, everyone! At least, according to the wiki calender. I'm glad I was able to finish this up by today, so here it is, big applause for a very own Halloween Special of EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! Now, I WAS going to upload this tomorrow night, but I surprisingly finished it early and I got a date (;D) tomorrow, so I decided to upload it today- so you guys get it day early. Yay. Today, we have Naughty Bear, from Naughty Bear Series, going against Freddy Fazbear, from Five Nights at Freddy's to see who'll reign supreme in this battle of evil bears.. or something. I'd like to thank Noah for guest starring as Freddy and also suggesting the battle. Also, if you haven't read other people's Halloween specials, I suggest you read them first- they're way better than mine. Aight, now that's done, I won't trick you anymore, so let's get to the treats. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics (Special Thanks to Noah once more for guest starring as Freddy!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS.... NAUGHTY BEAR... VERSUS.. FREDDY FAZBE-AHHHHHHH!!!!! Freddy Fazbear: (starts at 0:21) Celebrate! We're doing something different this time, folks, so get Cozy Your spit is pure Schmidt, while my flow starts Wildfires, so sit down, Smokey! You've been Naughty, Bear! Me and my crew will teach you a lesson, While you're battling depression, my lines bite more than '87! You'd better retreat! I'll turn you and your goons into dead meat! While you Nibble on Private's Pickle, I'm outside your door! Let's Eat! Think you're better? Think you're evil? Well, let's ask the people, Because the difference between you and I is that I'M getting a sequel! Naughty Bear: (starts at 0:41) It's Naughty time! ''Defluffing reject care bears are my specialty when it's wanna-be SCP in a haunted Chuck E. Cheese, especially! Call me Jason, rip ya threads, oh, it's on, leave Freddy dead! Stuff this mechanic inbred, let's see if my machete Suits ya head! Does this oversized ''Wall-E ''think he's scary, think this is a fair game; When screaming childish YouTubers are the only reason he got his fame? You won't be ''Roaming Freely once I give you a taste of my hammer; I don't need Five Nights to simply scare your ass off the camera! Freddy Fazbear: (starts at 1:02) Haha! You clearly weren't ready for Freddy, so here's some real horror! You'll WISH I was a hallucination! I'm about to put you Out of Order... Golden Freddy: (starts at 1:07) IT'S ME! THE BEAR EVERYONE FEARS! AND I'LL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR! REPETITIOUS AND LAME, NO WONDER YOU WERE NAMED ''"WORST GAME OF THE YEAR"'' DON'T MAKE ME CHASE YOU! EVEN IF YOU HAD FRIENDS, THEY COULDN'T SAVE YOU! YOU'RE NARCISSISTIC AND SADISTIC, THAT'S WHY YOUR WHOLE PLANET HATES YOU! Notice of Termination - YOU'RE MENTAL! AND WAY TOO GENTLE! YOU'D LEARN THE JOY OF CREATION, BUT YOU'VE STARED INTO THE EYES OF THE DEVIL Naughty Bear: (starts at 1:23) BOO! What eyes? You're just a Fozzie version of the Fortune Cat! But tough luck, flash in the pan; look, your sales are falling flat! So welcome to Naughty's Show Stage! I'm serving you out like a pizza! Here's an idea, you'll be confused like your friend's genders when I diss ya! Chew you off like my ear, I bring Panic in Paradise with my voice You're a child's toy, against me, you've made a poor career choice! I'm replacing ya, no spares for this jumpscare, now YOU'RE being haunted- You're outrunned and out of funds; I'm shutting you down like your restaurant WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC, RAP BATTLES O-''' (Dum, dum, dum...) '''HUH? (dum, dum, dum...) (Footsteps are heard) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (The screen goes pitch black as the announcer whispers) SEASON 7... Poll WHO WON? Naughty Bear Freddy Fazbear Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts